The Western Reserve Geriatric Education Center (WRGEC) will be the primary vehicle for information dissemination on research project status and results. Dissemination will involve two phases: planning (year one) and implementation (years two through five). Planning will include staff assignment, Project Advisory Council formation, and development of information dissemination strategies and program evaluation goals and methodologies. Implementation will have six components. Component 1, to occur in year two, will focus on development of a syllabus for satellite training activities and distribution of the course materials. Component 2, scheduled for years three through five, will consist of consultations on intervention implementations accomplished through development of a monograph on the design of the Acute Care unit for the Elderly, and open houses for key personnel. Component 3, to take place during year two, will focus on information dissemination at 20 WRGEC affiliated clinical sites in areas of high minority with emphasis on specific intervention studies geared toward target audiences. Component 4, scheduled for year three, will involve a regional symposium for the presentation of intervention findings, on three key topics, to an audience of approximately 150 professionals. Components 5 and 6, to take place in years four and five will result in the publication of a special monograph series, and the development and dissemination of information packets and presentations (including Spanish translations) throughout the region. In year five a videotape on gait mobility will be developed for distribution through designated agencies. Throughout the grant, the WRGEC will publish newsletter articles and a special bulletin on research projects and their status. The WRGEC also will serve as the clearinghouse for reprints of related journal articles.